Road to Twilight: Fay's Journey and the Light Lance
by Maverick Hunter AX
Summary: The road to Darkness is unknown. The road to Light is too bright for most. One has walked both. Twilight is the road she chose to walk. She is feared by the Dark, and is the champion of Twilight. The Light Lance was forged from the power of the Children's Light and the power of Twilight. Fay has been chosen. But will she accept? Maybe. But destiny is a tricky thing.
1. Prologue

_The road to Darkness, is an unknown road. _

_The road to Light, is too bright for most to walk._

_The road to Twilight, is the road to dawn._

_There is one who has walked both the road of both Light and Darkness._

_She cannot escape either of it's grasp, and is feared of both._

_But she herself is afraid._

_Twilight is where she travels._

_At the beginning of dawn._

_Avoiding both the Darkness. . .and the Light. _

_One is too dark, while one is too bright._

_There is a hero for Darkness._

_And a hero for Light._

_Now, she is the hero for Twilight. _

_The road between Light and Dark._

_Good and bad._

_Known and Unknown._

_Truth and Lies._

_Love and Hate._

_Friends and Enemies._

_Freedom and Restraints._

_Choice and Rules._

_The Darkness._

_And the Light._


	2. Riku's Dream

_"Riku," someone called. "Riku please, listen to my voice."_

_The gray-blonde turned. Where he was, he didn't know. It's seemed to be an endless room of white. He couldn't even see the end, much less the beginning. He couldn't tell if he was in the middle, the beginning, or the end._

_"Who are you?" Riku asked. He turned to find a girl. She looked very much like Namine', with the blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. She also wore a white dress the the Nobody had. But she looked different in many ways as well. For one, her blonde hair fell to her ankles, tied at the bottom by a white clasp. while it was also darker, close to a brownish-whitish-blonde. She had more age in her than the Nobody had had and her dress went to her knees, wavering in an unseen-or felt-wind. She had sleeves, that also wavered at her elbows, with slight gold marks._

_She smiled._

_"My identy is of unimportance. But my request is of the most vital concern," she replied, her voice turning into a sad seriousness. Riku sensed the feeling of guilt, betrayal, and deep, wounding sadness, radiating like the sun's light. "What's wrong? And who are you?" he asked again. She smiled again, and he still caught the sadness in it. He could feel it from where he stood, though they were meters away from each other._

_"As I told you, I'm of no importance. But, I need to ask you of a favor. Of both you, the hero of Darkness and the hero of Light, Sora. Please, I beg of you. Save her. My dearest friend. She's in danger, of the Dark. She fears it and walks the road of Twilight. Please, show her the good in Light, and the power of Darkness. Show her she cannot__ be whole without both Light and Dark, and that the path of Twilight is a lonely one. Show her that her heart is strong, not weak, but courageous and brave. Show her. . .what I could not. Show her my mistakes and lead her to a better path."_

_Riku's eyes were wide. This girl, whoever she was, was asking a **whole** lot from just himself and Sora. Somone who walks the middle road. It's just. . .unheard of. What would make someone do something like that? He hadn't noticed he was frowning._

_The girl frowned back and replied, "Don't judge her for what she fears, Riku. Everyone has a different heart, as you should know. And her heart was born for Twilight, and she always had had a fear of the Darkness, but Light and Darkness, fear her hidden power. A power, of something far more powerful than even the KeyBlade itself."_

_Riku's frown deepened. Something more powerful than the Keyblade? That wasn't good. What if she was an enemy? But what if she was an ally. The girl, shook her head. "You jump to conclusions, hero of Darkness. She, my dearest friend, is pure and lovely. She would never betray you unless provoked or manipulated by some greater force. Even then, she would follow her heart to the answers. She tries, to be herself, and not to fear. But fear is what makes us human. And you can't be human without it."_

_The girl had a point, but still. . .someone who was feared from both Light and Darkness, and walked the middle road. "She walks the Road of Twilight, Riku. Much like you did. . .do. You are the hero of Darkness. Sora is the hero of Light. My friend is the hero of Twilight. The middle road. Help her Riku. Save her from the Darkness and Light. Light may pity, but the Darkness will take her heart for it's price. Please Riku. All I ask, is for you to shelter her. Train her. Be her friend in my place. Love her in my place. Do whatever you can to save her."_

_And with that, she disappeared. As she faded, Riku called, "What do I call you though?"_

_He was replied with one word, one word that changed everything._

_"Kairi. You should know that silly."_

_Kairi. How? The Kairi he knew and this one looked nothing alike. So different, and yet similar. She had the same scent, he realized. They smelt the same._

_Then, he woke up._


	3. My Name is Hato, Call me Fay

**Unknown Character's P.O.V**

I'd never asked for this. My heart was beating too fast. The darkness closed in around me as I struggled. My heart seemed to be. . . . . .disappearing. But. . .where to? I lurched in pain. I clutched my heart and screamed. My mom, dad, brother and sister were talking, crying and encouraging me to get over whatever had me, but, I couldn't hear their muffled voices.   


"Ahhhhh!"

I lurched again and suddenly, everything went black. I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything. Everything just. . .disappeared. I clawed, looking for an escape. But the Darkness held me with a firm grip. "Mom! Dad! Coby! Kairi!" I called, terror rising. I ran left and right, but I couldn't see, hear, feel or do anything to escape. I banged, screamed, called, but nothing.

The Darkness had me. And it wasn't letting me go. I heard nothing. Saw nothing. Felt nothing. I didn't do anything. I don't know how long I was there. I felt empty. Like a drifting leaf, dead.

"Hello?" someone, a boy, called. "Who's there?" I looked around. Was that a. . .a voice!

"H-hello?" I stuttered. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Why are you in the dark?"

It was female this time.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. I didn't know. I just remember being happy, then, falling.

"Don't let the Darkness get to you!" someone, another boy, with an older voice, advised.

"How can I stop the Darkness? It's impossible!"

"You may not be able to stop it, but don't give up!"

"You have friends, lights, who will lead you out. I'll certainly help you out."

"I know how you feel, and I'll give you a hand. Two people shouldn't be lost like this. It's a crowd!"

The younger boy voice laughed. How could he laugh in the Darkness?

"But, which way is home?" I asked.

"Follow your heart. It will never lie. It will lead you home," the female encouraged.

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you not?"

So I started walking. I just followed my heart. I shut my eyes and kept going. I felt so. . .unalone. Even in the Darkness. "The Light will welcome you back with open arms. Trust me," a voice, that I only knew as Kairi's, answered.

But I stopped short. _What if it doesn't?_ I thought with panic. _What if it. . .tries to take me? To make me fade? Like the Darkness!_

Someone gripped my hand. I opened my eyes to find a girl. She looked older than me, about seventeen. But her features where dim. "I'll walk with you," she offered. She must of been the female voice. Someone took my other hand. I turned to see a boy, maybe the same age as the girl. His features were just as dim. they smiled at me, I could tell that. "How long have you been here?" the girl asked. "I-I don't know," I replied.

We walked together. Us three. "Who was the third voice? The younger boy?" I asked. They looked straight and replied with, "A good, no, great friend." I nodded and kept walking.

We walked.

And walked.

And walked.

And walked.

And walked.

It seemed like eternity until we reached a beach. It was still dark, but, I could see. A moon, seemingly frozen in time, seemed to be touching the ocean water. "Where are we?" I asked. I now realized something. My voice seemed. . .older. I looked down at myself, but didn't see-or couldn't tell-a difference. "We are at the Darkness' edge. Where Darkness meets the world of Light," the girl answered.

"Why are we here?"

"So you can go home."

"But what about you two? And your other friend?"

"We'll have to stay here."

"But why!? Can't you come with me!?"

"The Light isn't ready for our return. But, do me a favor."

"What?"

"If you see my friend, our friend, tell him that I'm sorry."

I stared at them, tears rising. "It's not fair," I muttered. Tears began falling as the girl bent her knees to have eye level with me. "Life isn't fair sometimes. But, you can't give up. It will work out in the end. I promise. We'll meet again. And we'll be free, and be friends," she explained. "You're wrong on one part Aqua," the boy commented. Aqua? Was that the girl's name?

"And what might that be, Terra?"

Terra must be the boy.

"We're already friends."

I nodded, wiped my tears and smiled a toothy grin. Aqua dropped to my level again and said, "If you are ever in trouble, you'll find a friend. A friend who will understand you and be there for you. You never will be alone. Trust me!" I nodded. Terra put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him. "If you meet anyone named Xehanort, kick his sorry butt outta' my body, will you?" he asked.

"I'll do it!"

Aqua smacked him in the head. "Terra! She's just a little girl!"she argued. "No, it's okay. You helped me, now I'll help you," I decided. He held a thumbs up, when a door opened. It was bright, almost blinding, but I could tell. It was the door home. "Goodbye, Aqua. Terra. I'll do what I can," I replied, waving. A tear fell but I kept walking.

"Wait!"

I turned as I was about to walk in the doorway. The Light was starting to swallow me now. I looked at them. I finally saw their faces. "What's your name?!" Aqua asked. "Hato," I replied. "Call me Fay." I stepped through. That was the last time I saw them. But, who knows. Maybe I'll see them again. Not now, but, soon.


End file.
